Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger of an air conditioner, and more particularly to a heat exchanger of an air conditioner arranged with a plurality of louvered grid groups at upper and lower sides of a plurality of heat transfer pipes to cause flowing air current (by way of example, room air) to become turbulent and mixed for a better heat exchange result and concurrently to cause a cavitation region generating at the back of the plurality of heat transfer pipes to be reduced.